God's Little miracle
by LittleChickieLaLa
Summary: After dating for almost five years Sasuke and Sakura are about to enter a new chapter in their relationship that no one had forseen. What will their families do when they find out that the teens are going to be paretns? AU. beware of lemons.


Prologue. . .

Gripping Sasuke's hand tighter Sakura breathed, as best she could, through her latest contraction, holding back a sob as the pain threatened to overtake her. She had watched a dozen or so films to ready herself on what to expect when the big day finally arrived, but nothing had prepared her for the intense pain that came with giving birth. The women in the videos all looked so happy once they got to old their baby for the first time that it made it seem as though the actual birth would be a breeze.

Its wasn't.

As the pain eased slightly she let go of Sasuke's hand so that she could move both of arms up over her eye's and face so that she could hide the fact that she had begun to cry. She hated to show weakness and crying while the room was filled with her friends and family was definitely a weakness. Breaking down in front of Sasuke is one thing. After almost five years of dating he had seen his fair share of her tears, had caused a few even, but she didn't feel like embarrassing herself in front of everyone else.

Thinking back over the past eight and a half months she couldn't understand how they had gotten to this point. Of course, she was thrilled to be having the love of her life's child but she was only eighteen. Could she really be a mother? Would Sasuke be as good of a father as she thinks he'll would be? Would her own mother ever meet her grandchild? Hell, would either of her parents ever speak to her again?

As more questions filled her mind her emotions finally won some eternal battle and a sob escaped her lips. It took only a second for her to hear Sasuke clear the room of all medical staff and their parents before feeling his soothing touch on her damp cheek. Uncovering her face she looked up into his beautiful onyx eyes, that she preyed their child would inherit, and let all her fears show plainly on her tired face.

"I don't think I can do this." she whispered between small gasps of air.

Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers then cupped both of her cheeks in his hands before giving her a quick loving kiss on the lips. Then pressing his forehead back onto hers he ran his fingers gently through her long, wavy, pink locks. "Yes, you can."

Shaking her head she lifted the hand that didn't have an IV sticking in it and pushed him back slightly. "No, Sasuke, I can't. I don't know how to be a mom. I'm only eighteen, your only eighteen, neither of us is ready to be parents! We should be worried about prom and graduation not diapers and baby formula."

She paused just long enough to take a deep breath and for them both to notice that she was trembling before starting in again. "Don't get me wrong I want this. I really do. Nothing makes me happier than knowing that this baby is something that you and I created but I'm tired. I feel like I'm being torn apart from the inside out and I'm scared. We're about to bring this tiny little person into the world and we're not at all prepared. We may think we are but we're not.

And I know this is going to sound completely pathetic and weak but I want my mom. Even though she's here she's not really, she still to angry about everything. Right now she's only here out of obligation while I need her here as my mother but she's not. She' done nothing but frown since the moment she walked into the room. I don't know what to do." The tears came quicker after that stopping her from saying anything more and making it hard for her to breath.

Sasuke watched as she closed her eyes and shook violently though never letting a sound escape her lips. He felt helpless seeing her like this, she had been so strong since all of this had started that he felt bad to be relieved that she was finally letting it out. Though he wasn't the type to show such strong emotions Sakura was and it had worried him greatly that she had stayed do calm through everything that had been happening.

Reaching forward he grabbed her gently around her shoulders, sitting her up so that he could hold her while she cried.

After what seemed like hours she finally got control over her tears and pulled away from Sasuke's chest where he had held her while she had cried. It was times like this when it was the easiest for her to remember why she loved him so damn much. He always seemed to know exactly what she needed and though he may seem cold and distant to everyone else he was never cold or distant with her.

Opening her mouth to speak she was about to tell him just how much she loved him when another contraction started. Gasping for a breath she clenched her teeth and held onto his hand once again. When it was over she slowly sat up and leaned into him so she could rest her head in the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for a while longer before Sasuke pulled away so that he could go let his parents, Naruto and the others know what was going on. They all quickly agreed that it would be best for her if they stayed out of the room until after the baby was born and Sakura had less to worry about. They all knew that it had been rough for her and didn't want to cause her anymore stress than she already had.

When he reentered their room the doctor that had been watching over Sakura's and the babies progress was standing at the end of the bed examination her while a petite looking nurse held Sakura's hand through a contraction. Moving towards Sakura another nurse came through the door behind and he watched curiously as she pulled the foot rests into place. The doctor glanced up as Sasuke reached Sakura's side and smiled broadly.

"Well dad are you ready to meet your son or daughter?"


End file.
